Heat
by cokeman
Summary: Shinku is back in Flonyard, but something seems a little weird. Everyone is acting stranger than usual...
1. Heat

Chapter 1

It hurt. She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter what she tried. Ever since he left, her heart has been hurting. She wants him to come back, but knows that he can't right now, which made her sad. It has felt lonely since he left. Should she have convinced him to stay? Should she have tried to go with him? No. She couldn't have done either. She lied back down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow, trying her hardest not to cry. From outside her room, Ricotta watched the princess. She leaned against the door and accidently opened it. Milefori looked over to see who it was; relaxing to find out it was Ricotta.

"Princess…" She asked, worried. Milefori hasn't come out of her room since Shinku left. Everybody has been worried, wondering if their princess was alright. She wasn't the only one affected by Shinku's absence. Everyone who had ties with him as well as most of the knights mourned his departure. Everything almost seemed quiet without him around. He had only left one week ago and yet it has felt like so much longer. Everyone knew they had to forget him and move on with their lives, but knowing that made it even harder.

Shinku looked out the window. He had finally gotten back and everything has returned to normal, but for some reason, he wasn't that happy. He felt sad for some reason. Was it because he missed Milefori and the others or was it because of what she said before he left. That aside, he promised to return, but could he? He was the one summoned there, was there any way for him to go there himself? Or would he have to be summoned again? He just sighed, hoping he would be able to find a way to get there by summer break. Or maybe they would call him back. Who knows? But still, he couldn't get any of them out of his mind. He had made such tight bonds in the few days he was there; it was really hard saying good bye.

"Hey!" He jumped and looked to see Rebecca looking straight at him. "What's with you? You were just spaced out all class today. Are you alright?"

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind." He said. "But don't worry, I'm fine." He gave her a smile to reassure her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked using a softer tone. He nodded. He looked back out the window, hoping to see them all soon.

**2 MONTHS LATER…**

Milefori couldn't sleep very well. Even though everything has returned to normal, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time she tries to sleep she would get awakened by the same nightmare. Where she is finally reunited with Shinku again, only for him to say he is leaving and never coming back. And when she tries to run after him, she can't catch up. No matter how much she runs, he keeps getting farther and farther away until he is finally out of sight and she is left there, crying.

"Princess." Amelita called into her room.

"Coming." Millefi called back. She got changed into her clothes and went out. Amelita began explaining to her what the schedule would be for the day, even though Millefi wasn't listening very much. She just kept thinking about the dream. The thought of Shinku leaving her for good scared her more than anything.

"Are you listening?" Amelita asked, snapping Millefi out of her trance.

"Yeah, sorry." She gave the best smile she could; she didn't want anyone to start worrying anyone. It was just for some reason or another, Shinku's absence has been more painful. Like there was something she needed from him that just couldn't wait much longer. She didn't understand the feeling at all, but it was the least of her worries at the moment. She had other duties to attend to so she has no time to be thinking about stuff like that. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the days duties.

"Come on, work…" Ricotta said, frustrated her invention wasn't working the way she had hoped. She began to gently rub the ball point pen she got from Shinku. She had developed the habit of doing that when she was deep in thought or if she got worried, upset, or nervous. She has kept it as a special treasure along with the speakers ever since Shinku left. She knew everyone missed him, especially Millefi, so she has been working on a way he can freely travel back and forth between Flonyard and where he comes from. But unfortunately, she has been unsuccessful at the moment. In frustration, she kicked the machine and walked away, still rubbing the pen.

Shinku got up in a rush, happy that summer break was finally there. Rebecca walked back to his house with him, like always and things seemed to be normal.

"See ya later, Becky." He said as they reached his house. He walked in and flopped down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and began to think of a way to get back to Flonyard. Just as he started thinking that, he saw a bright flash and blacked out. When he finally came to, he saw a large, object in front of him. It was just a circle sitting up top a pedestal with weird, glowing gems around the edges. It was more than 3 times the size of him and it looked dark and ominous. It was like something from a sci-fi movie come to life. It was creeping him out a little. Like all the gems were eyes and were staring at him, watching his every move. Like the moment he moved, something bad would happen. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from behind him and he turned around, prepared for what ever was coming.

"Maybe if I… no, that won't work either." He could hear the voice mumbling to its self. He didn't know where he was, but for some reason, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was dark and he could barely see, but he could make out a small shadow of someone. As it got closer, he was able to make out the figure more. Right when it got just a few feet away, he gasped, realizing he knew who the figure belonged to.

"Ricotta?" He asked, trying to make sure he was right. The figure gasped and took a step back. "Is that you?" He took a step towards it. As his eyes began to adjust to the dark, he could see her brown eyes, her orange hair and her ears, confirming he was right.

"W-who are you?" She asked. He could tell by the way she was talking, she was scared.

"It's me, Shinku." He said. She gasped when she heard his name. She got a little closer and realized it was. She could feel her body get overwhelmed by emotions. She was happy to see him again, but confused by how he got there. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily. Overcome by happiness, she jumped and hugged him, her tail wagging rapidly. He responded by hugging her back as he was happy to see her as well.

"Wait a minute." He said. "How did I get here." It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in Flonyard, not in his house anymore, not in Japan anymore. "Did you summon me?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Then who did…?" He asked.

"No one summoned you…" She said. "Wait! That's impossible!" She said, shocked.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"But it wasn't working earlier and besides that, it wasn't fully complete…" She said. "Then how?" She was getting really confused. It wasn't working earlier and it wasn't complete, so how did Shinku get there? That question began to plague her mind. He looked and noticed she was holding the pen he gave her in both her hands, rubbing it with her thumbs. He patted her head and smiled.

"Let's worry about that later." He said. "So, how is everyone." The moment he asked that, she wrapped her arms around him.

"We've all missed you so much." She said, almost crying. She nuzzled his chest affectionately, extremely happy to see him again. "Come on, I'll bet everybody will be happy to see you!" She said, tugging on his arm. He nodded and followed her back. They walked back to the castle, only to be greeted by Éclair.

"There you are, Rico." She said, only seeing Ricotta at first. "Wait, who is that?" She asked when she noticed Shinku.

"How have you been?" He greeted her. She gasped when she realized who it was. She charged him and tackled him to the ground with an affectionate embrace. It took her only a few seconds to realize she was holding him so closely and was quick to get off him, her cheeks bright red. She couldn't believe she let her emotions get the best of her. She got overwhelmed and hugged him. While she was glad she did, at the same time, she wished she hadn't. Shinku stood up and rubbed the back of his head, smiling. He didn't expect her to be that happy to see him. Ricotta and Éclair began leading him to the castle, running into a few familiar faces along the way. The people who were the most surprised were Amelita and Lorrain. They made their way through the castle and to Millefi's room.

Where are we?" He asked.

"The princess's room." Éclair told him.

"Wait here." Ricotta said before walking in alone.

"So, how did you get here?" Éclair asked when Rico left.

"I don't know myself." He said. She just shook her head and sighed. Ricotta came back out, only to take Shinku and push him in alone. "Wait." He called back, but they had already closed the doors. He looked ahead and could barely see anything. The light in there was dim, but he could make out Millefi sitting on her bed, looking at him. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted and saw there were tears in her eyes. He began to slowly walk toward her. He got only a few feet away before she stood up and pulled him on to the bed with her. She was breathing heavily and he could feel her heart beat through her chest on to his. She looked him in the eyes, hers glistening with tears. Her hair was hanging down, not in their usual buns and her cheeks were light red, but he thought that was because she was crying. She was so happy to see him, overwhelmed with emotions that she didn't care what happened, just as long as something happened. She began to grow inpatient as they stayed there in complete silence, neither saying a word. Then, without even thinking, without even caring what might come later, she pressed her lips against his, capturing him in his first kiss.

She could feel warmth spread throughout her body as her lips touched his. She was extremely happy when she felt him kissing her back. She gasped into the kiss when she felt him force his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as it explored every inch of her mouth before dancing with her tongue. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in closer, her small breasts getting crushed against his chest.

'_Holy shit!'_ The first words that came to Shinku's mind when Milefori pressed her lips against his. Not once would he have imagined this happening. He never would have expected her to press her soft sweet lips against his. It didn't take him long to begin kissing her back. But that simple kiss wasn't satisfying enough for him. So he forced his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth, feeling and touching every inch of it. He could feel her moaning and that only made it better. It wasn't long before both their tongues were swirling around one another, enjoying each others taste. He then felt her pull him in closer and deepen the kiss, feeling her small, petite body against his.

While their lips were only connected for about a minute, it felt like hours to them. Their lips separated, leaving a small strand of saliva between them, only for it to disappear.

"Shinku…" She finally said. "I've missed you so much. It's been so lonely without you." She rested her forehead against his and the two stared into each others eyes. "I love you so much." She nuzzled her nose against his.

"I love you too." He said, stroking her head a little, making her tail wag back and forth heavily. His heart was racing and he could feel his body heating up. He couldn't believe she just kissed him. Did she really miss him so much? Or was it something else? He looked into her eyes and noticed they were filled with lust. Like a wild animal, ready to pounce. "Are you ok, Millefi?" He asked. She didn't respond, just kept staring at him, her eyes unchanging. "Millefi!" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped, startled, snapping her out of her trance. "Are you ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah, sorry." She said, smiling. She knew by the look on his face what happened and thought if he knew the truth, he would try to avoid her. But she couldn't have that. She needed him now more than ever. She pulled him down onto the bed and fell asleep. He just stared at her, unable to move because he didn't want to wake her up. It wasn't long before he himself was taken by sleep. The two laid there in each others arms, happily sleeping.

"What do you mean?" Éclair asked. Rico told her how Shinku probably got back to Flonyard.

"If the machine really did bring him here, then we might not be able to send him back, ever." Rico explained. "It was incomplete and needed to be complete before bringing him here. There might be a chance that it won't be able to send him back, even if I do complete it." Her tone began to get really sad. She felt guilty that her invention brought him here without any sure way back.

"So what do we do if we can't send him back?" Éclair asked. Rico just shook her head. Those words made her feel worse because she didn't know how to tell him that. "So, where is it?" She asked. Rico lead her to it and Éclair just stared at it, not knowing what she was staring at. She had never seen anything like it. It was weird but at the same time, amazing to her. "Oh no, I can't believe we left those two all alone!" She said, remembering Shinku and Millefi.

"Don't worry about them." Rico said.

"But if we leave them alone, the princess might…" She began to fade off at the thought of anything happening.

"If it happens, it happens, nothing we can do to stop her." Rico said. "Or rather we shouldn't do anything to stop her."

"I-I… I guess you're right." Éclair sighed. She was a little jealous of Millefi. She didn't like spending this time alone and was jealous Millefi had Shinku to spend it with. She looked up at the sky, wishing she had someone to spend it with. The two went back to the castle and went to sleep. It wasn't long before the whole country of Biscotti had fallen asleep. No one was out; every person and animal had fallen asleep.

Sun light began creeping in Millefi's window as the sun rose up. A ray of sunlight came in through the window and shined on Shinku's eyes. He woke up and squinted, the light nearly blinding him. He looked at Millefi; she looked so peaceful sleeping beside him. He stretched and sat up, accidently waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." He told her.

"It's alright." She said, smiling. She latched herself onto him, snuggling up against him. _Is it just me, or is she acting strange?_ He thought to himself, especially after remembering the events from last night. Not only her though. Both Éclair and Ricotta seemed a little bit happier than he expected when they saw him. He just shook it off, thinking it must have been his imagination. Millefi looked at him. She could feel strange again. Like she wanted, no, needed something from him, but knew she couldn't ask him for it. Could she? What if it made him mad? Then, she suddenly remembered the dream she had been having before he came back. She suddenly got scared. What if he left her forever? Then she would never get the chance to ask him. She knew it had to be him, but how could she tell him? How?

"Umm… Shinku…" She said, trying to find the right words to use.

"Yes?" He looked at her, waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"I-I need to tell you something…" She said. Her face was red and she was still trying to figure out what to say.

"Yes. What is it?" He just continued to look at her.

"Well, I have a question first." She said. He just stared at her, waiting. "W-w-would you…" she mumbled the rest and Shinku couldn't understand it.

"Would I what?" He asked.

"Would y-you be my m-m-m…" She kept trying to say. "My m-mate…?" She trailed off as she said that, looking away, afraid he might reject her.

"Your mate?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well I… no, all of Flonyard is…" She took a deep breath. "We're all in heat… And I want you to be my mate…" She couldn't hide how flushed her face was, embarrassed that she just said that. At the same time though, she was relieved to have that off her chest. Now, she needed to wait for his response, which didn't seem to come.

"Sure… I guess." He said. She smiled the moment those words left his lips. "But, what am I supposed to do?" He asked. Her smile faded. She should have seen that coming. She sighed and explained everything to him the best she could. Once she was done she looked and saw his cheeks were bright pink. "So… that's what you want me for?" He asked, his cheeks going from pink to a darker red. She nodded. "Well, if you don't mind then sure."

"Really!" She asked, her tail wagging hopefully. He nodded. "Thank you so much!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her cheek against his. "Thank you… I'm happy that it's you and not someone like last time." She just kept snuggling up to him.

"Last time?" He asked.

"Well, the first time in heat is usually when we first become teenagers." She explained. "And as a member of the royal family, we have to have a mate on our first heat. Once the mate is chosen, there is nothing we can say to protest. The one they chose for me was horrible. His manners were horrible and he had no respect for me. I was lucky enough to get out of it and hid till it was over. Since you're here and I want you to be my mate, there's nothing they can say to stop it." She gave him a light kiss. "Thank you." She said again. The two pressed their lips together and began to kiss one another passionately. They stopped after a few minutes and stared at each other in silence.

"So, are we supposed to… you know?" He asked.

"Now." She said, almost demanding. "I can't hold it in any longer. Please." He nodded. She took off the top part of her pajamas, revealing her bare breasts. Shinku admired them, they weren't too big and they weren't too small either. They were the perfect size; they fit perfectly in his hands. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded. Just seconds later, all the clothes the both of them were wearing were off and on the floor. She positioned herself above his erection. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled her on her back before thrusting in. She barely knew what was going on. All she knew was that what ever she was doing felt incredible. He just thrust into her until he released inside of her, filling her womb with his hot sperm. She looked disappointed at how quick it was over.

"Don't worry." He told her. "We'll do more tonight." She smiled and got dressed, anticipating nightfall.

TO BE CONTINUED…

This chapter was a little lazy but they will get better, so just wait.

If you liked, review. If there are any improvements to be made, tell me. I always welcome constructive criticism.

Review please.


	2. A day out

So here's chapter 2. Just let me say this, to those who think this won't work, think again, believe me, it will. Also, the main pairing is Shinku x Millefori, but there will be some other small, side pairings as well. (You know, just pairings for the hell of it. Like Shinku x Ricotta. Or my favorite, Shinku x Yukki.

Oh and it's spelled Millefori, but pronounced Millehori, so please don't spell it wrong, thank you. (Only reason I know is because Millefori is Italian for million flowers.)

Chapter 2

Eclair grumbled to herself. She didn't understand why she had to be the one to spend time with him while Millefi was working. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was because she **did want to** was what the problem was. But she didn't want to spend time with him for no reason. She wanted to spend some personal time with him. Or at least her body did. Her mind wasn't clear enough for her to make rational choices, yet the princess put her in charge of him. She could tell right away, it was going to be the longest day of her life. Or at least the longest 13 hours of her life. Once Millefi was done for the day, he would be spending time with her. All she had to do was resist temptation until then, which she could tell was going to be very hard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shinku walked out the door. He was wearing his usual clothes, just without the jacket. He stretched his arms high into the air and took a deep breath before letting breathing out, putting his arms down at the same time. "So, what do you want to do?" Eclair gulped, knowing she couldn't do what she wanted. Her tail went limp and just hanged down low, showing the sadness she couldn't let her face show. She couldn't have him worrying about her and doing something that would make her unable to control herself anymore.

"No." She said firmly, trying to keep her composure. The longer she stayed around him, the harder it would be to resist him. Her last time in heat, she had to avoid her brother the whole time. She loved her brother only as family, but was desperate for a partner and almost tried to mate with him. Luckily, Amelita stopped her before she could try to do anything. For people without partners, this was the worst time of the year. Sexual tension will grow over time and if not relieved, it will keep growing and growing very painfully. It was like getting stabbed over and over again in the same spot. But at the same time, it was also like a stomach ace. Pressure building up in the abdomen, and it won't stop unless the sexual tension is relieved. And after time, head aces also start, the sinuses are the worst part. And all of this seems to increase ten fold when your around a male, making it miserable.

Eclair just followed him around as he walked around town, reminiscing through the memories he had around here. Though she really didn't like when they passed by a house and could hear sounds coming from it. Sounds that increased her pain, making her wish she had a partner. The house on the corner was the worst. Loud moaning and screaming could be heard and she almost lost control. She regained it once he placed a hand on her shoulder, asking her what was wrong.

Shinku had no words that could express his gratitude to Eclair. He knew what she was going through and yet she was spending her time with him, making him happy, but at the same time feel bad because of what she must be going through. He could tell she was having a hard time controlling herself because each time they passed by a house that noises could be heard from, her tail shot up and started shaking, like she was frightened. He could tell it was hard for her and was grateful that she still spent time with him none the less.

Millefi squirmed a bit. Even though she had just had sex that morning, the tension was building up fast, making her unable to focus. Not only that, but she was worried about what Shinku and Eclair might be doing. Sure, she set them up for that reason, but was still a little jealous. But she knew what Eclair was going through and thought she deserved at least one chance. She knew the pain she was going through and couldn't bare the thought of her being relieved of that pain, but Eclair, one of her best knights, still suffering from it.

She looked at the clock. She still had a little over 12 hours before she would be able to see him again. She sighed and got back to business, hoping she might get done early and might be able to see him sooner, though seeing that as unlikely from her lack of focus.

"Come on, Eclair." Shinku said, stopping. She stopped and took a few steps back, trying not to get too close. "There has to be something you want to do." He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. _'Idiot.'_ She thought. _'Yes, there is something I want to do. You should know that. But I can't do it. I just can't.'_ She could feel a burning in her chest. Just the thought of mating with him hurt her heart. It was becoming too unbearable. She needed to do something, fast. Being around him was enough, but his sent was becoming too intoxicating, making it harder and harder to resist.

Ricotta rubbed the ball point pen vigorously. She had heard about mating season and what it was like from Millefi, Eclair, and Yukki, and from what they had said, it wasn't too fun. Though she was surprised that Yukki has never had a partner before. She felt sorry for Yukki, having to endure this pain a few years in a row now. The pain was much worse than they described. She felt down, hearing most people don't have a partner for their first heat. While it was miserable, she had to endure it. She had a lot of work to do and didn't have much time left to do it. She put the pen in her pocket and started searching the shelves in the library for the book she needed.

"So, there is really nothing you want to do?" He asked. Eclair tightened her fist. No matter how many times she told him, he just didn't seem to get it. Was he doing it on purpose? Was he really that stupid that he didn't understand what she was going through? No, he didn't exactly, but he should at least have an idea, right? Before she could say anything, she felt something cold and wet hit her on the top of her head. She looked up and another one hit her fight on the forehead, making her blink. It wasn't long before it was pouring down rain. Shinku and Eclair ran back to the castle as fast as they could. They were both worn out by the time they reached it. Eclair shook herself dry. She looked at Shinku and took a few steps back. He had taken off his shirt and was wringing it out, leaving his torso completely exposed. Her face heated up as she continued to look at him. Water ran down his chest, tracing every feature it ran over. His hair was dripping water off it non-stop. Seeing him like this seemed to make him shimmer a little bit, making it harder and harder for poor Eclair to hold back.

"Y-y-you idiot!" She shouted, embarrassed. Unable to take it anymore, she ran off, ignoring the young mans calls. She canceled out his voice and just continued to run. Once she got as far from him as she could, she stopped to catch her breath. it only took her a few seconds to realize she was just in her undershirt. She had taken off her shirt to dry, but kept the undershirt on because Shinku was there. She decided to ignore it and went back to her room to change. She closed the door, but forgot to lock it as she started to get undressed. She took off her undershirt and bra before proceeding to remove her skirt, leaving her in just her panties. She looked in her mirror. She placed her hands on her chest, trying to see if she had grown any.

"Hey, have you seen Eclair?" Shinku walked up to one of the knights. He had Eclair's shirt with him and was looking for her so he could give it back.

"Yeah." He responded. "I saw her heading into her room not too long ago." Shinku nodded and headed for Eclair's room. He ran down every hallway, turned around all the corners he had to until he reached her room.

Without even knocking, he swung the doors open. "Eclair, you..." He stopped. He looked at Eclair, who was almost completely naked with her hands over her breasts, cupping them. Not saying a word, he dropped her shirt on her floor and proceeded to leave, but stopped when he felt her grab his shoulder. He tensed up at first, but calmed down when her grip on it loosened a bit. He turned around and looked at her. Her head was hanging down and she was looking at the floor to hide her embarrassment. She just couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. If she hurt the princess, it was her own fault for putting her with him for the day. She quickly closed the door, remembering to lock it this time, and pulled Shinku onto her bed. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss; her first kiss.

She could describe her first kiss as purely enjoyable. It was much better than she had ever expected. Feeling his warm lips pressed against hers. The rush she got when he kissed her back. The shivers that went down her spine as his tongue entered her mouth. It was simply amazing. It was a moment that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

While at first surprising, he easily gave into the kiss. While it wasn't as enjoyable as his kiss with Millefi, he could say without a doubt it was still enjoyable. Her soft, warm, and inviting lips pressed against his, it was impossible for him to resist. He barely noticed that his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

She quickly broke the kiss and took his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his underwear. She placed a hand on his chest and ran it down his body till she reached his crotch. She rubbed it slightly, making him moan a little. She reached in his underwear and pulled it out. It was slightly hard and was throbbing a bit. She rubbed it gently, making it harder. She leaned in closer to it and licked it, erecting a moan from Shinku. Liking his reaction, she licked it some more, making Shinku moan with pleasure. She kissed the tip before completely engulfing his member in her mouth. She put it in all the way, gagging a little. She pulled it out, but was quick to put it back in. She started bobbing her head back and forth. It was weird. She liked it and yet, she didn't at the same time. It was big and hurt her jaw a little, but it had this weird taste that she just loved. She just kept moving back and forth, making the blonde haired boy moan.

Shinku's eyes widened when Eclair put his manhood into her mouth. It was an amazing feeling he had never felt before. He shuddered a bit when she had completely enveloped it in her mouth. She had gagged and pulled it out quickly. Before he could ask if she was alright, she had put it back in her mouth, moving her head back and forth. He couldn't help but moan. Her mouth was just the right size and barely fit around his penis, squeezing it, making the pleasure even greater that he imagined. And when her canine teeth scratched the surface a little, the slight pain made the experience even more enjoyable.

It didn't take long before he could feel his climax coming. He could feel pressure build up until he couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud moan, he released himself inside her mouth. She cringed at the bitter taste, but swallowed it anyway. Shinku breathed heavily and lied back down on the bed. Eclair crawled up on top of him and gave him a quick kiss as she rubbed his member, making it hard again. She rolled off him and lied down next to him, almost begging him to sleep with her. He positioned himself above her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. He didn't want her to regret this later. Right when she started, he knew he shouldn't stop her. He knew because she was in heat, she needed this badly, but he didn't want her to regret doing it with him and not someone else.

"Yes, please." She said. "I need it." She added meekly. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with hunger and lust; yet at the same time, they looked empty. Like they were showing no emotion at all. He positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance. He looked at her once more. She nodded and with that, he pushed in, making her cringe in pain. The pain didn't last long though because it was quickly replaced with pleasure. She felt him slam his dick deep in her fragile pussy, making her moan with ecstasy. The feeling of his manhood rubbing her walls was amazing. She remembered a while ago when they heard those noised from the houses. She remembered the house on the corner with the loud moaning and screaming. She could understand why now. The pleasure was so great, she almost screamed a few times, but held them back with moans and grunts.

Shinku gasped as he plunged into her. She was so tight and just squeezed his member just right. While he could tell it hurt her at first, he was happy to hear start to moan after a while, showing she was enjoying it. Each time he would thrust his cock in her they would moan; sometimes in unison. The room was soon filled with the rhythmic sounds of their moaning and the bed's creaking from his hard thrusts. Neither would be surprised if the whole castle could hear them. Shinku grabbed one of her ears and began to nibble it softly.

"Nooo~!" She moaned as he gently bit her sensitive ears. It was pleasurable and embarrassing at the same time. He took his other hand and played with her other ear, making her squirm underneath him. He grabbed her hips to stop her squirming and went back to teasing her ears. His thrusting and teasing just made the experience more and more enjoyable.

He stopped playing with her ears and pulled out of her, making her groan in disappointment. He grabbed her and placed her on all fours. Before she could protest about the weird position, he quickly entered her, making her tail shoot straight up. He just stayed still, his cock deep inside her now. Her tail soon fell limp and settled down on his shoulder. Before long, he began to thrust in and out of her, making her tail wag. She moaned, finding the new position to be more enjoyable.

He stroked her tail a bit before grabbing her waist and ramming his dick even deeper into her, making her scream with pleasure. He reached up and grabbed her small breasts and began to fondle them. He squeezed her nipples, making her moan even more. She brushed her tail under his chin back and forth and used it to rub his cheeks, but made sure not to hit his eyes or anywhere else on his face. Feeling her tail brush him sent shivers down his spine, increasing the pleasure. In a single motion, he slammed his member as hard and as far as it could go into her, making her tail shoot up again and her moan loudly; almost a scream. Liking the reaction, he did it again the same way, getting the same reaction. Enjoying it, he kept doing it, but going faster and faster with every thrust, making her moan and shudder with pure pleasure. She could feel wave after wave go through her body as he hit that same exact spot. She could tell that she wasn't going to last much longer if he kept it up. He began to gently rub her tail at the root, making her moan even more.

"Shinku~" She began to moan his name each time he slammed into her, making him shudder a little. He had never heard her make such a cute voice before and he found it very arousing. Feeling his climax approaching, he increased his pace, making her chant his name faster. After just a few more thrusts, she climaxed. She screamed as she experienced her first orgasm. He could feel her walls tighten around his member, making him climax as well. She moaned as she felt his warm juices fill her womb up. Some of it overflowed and leaked out onto the bed. Her arms gave way and she dropped onto the bed, his dick sliding out of her pussy. He lied down next to her and looked at her.

"Thank you..." She said. She went closer to him and gave him a real kiss. Not one that was formed from her lust, one from her herself. While she still thought he was an idiot, she couldn't deny she sort of liked. She liked him as more than a friend, but not as much as a lover. She could say without a doubt that she was glad he was the one to mate with her and not someone else. She broke the kiss and embraced him tenderly. She looked at the time. They only had a half an hour left. She was surprised at how much time had passed; she didn't think it had been that long.

"Go and wait for the princess, ok." She told him. He nodded, got dressed, and left the room and headed for the spot the princess told him to meet her at. Eclair sighed and rolled over. She was jealous Millefi had him for the whole season, yet she only had him for the night. One night out of a whole month. She clenched the sheets. While she couldn't tell him, she was sad. Sad that it was over. Sad she couldn't do it again with him when she needed to. She just sniffled a little. She got up and locked the door before lying back down. Without even bothering to put some clothes on, she fell asleep, letting one tear escape her eyes and roll down her cheek, hitting her pillow and disappearing.

Shinku sat at the bench he saw at the rendezvous point. He put his foot up on his leg and waited there for Millefi to arrive. After about 20 minutes, he heard someone coming up. He looked to see if it was the princess, but it wasn't. Instead, coming up to him was Ricotta. She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Shinku." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What was it like? You know, to mate with the princess." She asked. Her cheeks turned red after she realized she asked the question in such a calm manner. She knew that he slept with the princess. Only her, Eclair, and Yukki knew. She only knew for a fact because Yukki told her.

"It was better than words can describe." He told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..." She said, a little sadness could be heard in her tone.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just, you know." She told him. He nodded, feeling sorry for her. They just waited there in silence the last few minutes.

"Shinku!" Millefi called when she arrived. The two got up and Ricotta walked off, her ears down a little, showing she was sad. Millefi watched her walk off, feeling really sorry for her friend. She took Shinku back to her room and the two sat down on her bed.

"So, how did it go?" She asked him.

"How did what go?" He asked her.

"You know, I put Eclair in charge of you for a reason." She said. "So, did the two of you... mate...?" She sounded a little sad when she said that.

"Yeah." He said.

"So, was it good...?" She asked. He nodded. "Good." She said.

"But, why did you do that then?" He asked. He knew she loved him, yet didn't know why she would do that.

"It is painful." She said. "I know what it is like to go without a partner during heat. While I shouldn't, I still do. I couldn't let her feel that pain again." She gave Shinku a serious look. "That is also why I would like to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I hate to ask this of you, but don't let my friend suffer during her first heat." She gave him a quick kiss. "Please, tomorrow, help Ricotta." She whispered in his ear.

"If you want ok, but... Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes." She said. "I don't want to give you up like that, but I can't let Rico suffer like that..." She said. He nodded and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, looking at one another. Shinku could tell by the look in her eyes what she wanted, so he kissed her again and began removing her shirt. He broke the kiss and looked. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, which made it easier for him. He couldn't help but notice her breasts looked a lot bigger without her shirt on. He went in and began to suck on her nipples, making her moan. Which ever nipple he wasn't sucking on he would twirl between his index finger and thumb. He went back and looked at her now hard nipples.

He finished removing all her clothes. She blushed and covered up. He removed his own clothes and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He lied her down on her back and pushed into her. She moaned as he moved in and out, making her feel incredible. The feeling was just too amazing to describe. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, allowing him deeper access to her. He kept thrusting until she climaxed, but he didn't stop there. He just kept going in and out, doing his best to hold back his own climax until she climaxed a second time.

She pulled his head down and began to kiss him. She moaned as their tongues danced together. The feeling was just amazing. He began to thrust faster, making her moan more and bringing closer her second climax. He just kept increasing his speed until she climaxed a second time, to which he climaxed as well. They both lied down. He pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Ricotta watched them the whole time from outside the door. All she could do was masturbate as they made love to one another. She had climaxed at the same time as they did as well. She looked at her wet fingers, the strands of juices that formed between her two fingers and disappeared. She closed the door and went to her own room, sad that it wasn't able to relieve her of her sexual tension.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ok, there's chapter 2. Sorry this took so long. I wanted to write it out before I posted anymore chapters, so yeah.

Now I need to say something. Yemi Hikari... What is your problem? I know you're just stating your opinion, but WTF? I've seen the reviews you've written for the other stories in this section and I just don't like them. You almost never say anything nice. It's like you're trying to discourage them! Why? Yes, if there is something wrong, tell them, but you should also tell them something you liked about it or something they did that was good. I mean really. Can't you say anything nice? I haven't seen any of your reviews for other stories, so I don't know if you say nice things to anyone about their stories, so I won't judge you and say anything bad about you, but if you really think that these stories in this section are that bad, then let me see you write a better one. If you can't, then don't criticize other peoples work. And sorry if I offended you.

As for the rest of you, thank you for waiting and again, sorry this took so long.

Review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
